Serial Horror
by Raven Skull
Summary: The titans go up against all of the serial killers who wins?.........it has a little humor and some fluff
1. The first villian

Freddy Kruger Chucky Jason All serial killers V.s. the teen titans and friends  
  
Raven:Ok this is my third story i got flamed and it better not happen again...or else.*eyes turn black*Be sure to read my master DBZ fan fic 2 please!Before we start the story dont let my master now i told you that ^_~ thanx....Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own them if i did terra wouldve never existed  
  
The Titans were watching Horror movies the Raven picked out.They were all in 3-D.Starfire was next to Robin and Terra next to Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
BB put his hand on Ravens hand since she was of course sitting beside him."AHHHH!!!"Starfire screamed and clenched Robins arm tight.  
  
  
  
Raven rolled her eyes not noticing BB's hand."Its just a dumb doll Starfire!"She laughed.Star looked at Raven and nodded silently.  
  
The movie ended with chuckies bride having the baby and killing the guy."Man you sure now how to scare Raven!!"The gang said as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!"Raven said opening the door."MIYU LARVA!!!!I'm soooooooooo glad to see you!."Miyu and Larva came in.  
  
"Like wise Raven...."Miyu said looking at BB reaching for Raven's hand."I wouldn't think about green boy."Miyu glared and He hid in Ravens room.  
  
"Stay as long as you like!"Starfire said still scared from the movie.  
  
"Don't worry alien girl....we will....Raven can I talk to you im private?"Larva asked.  
  
"Sure Larva.....Can BB come so he won't be drooling at me feet?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
____---In the halls---___  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!????I thought they were dead!"  
  
"Relax.....They were until you dim wit of a friend released them from the shinma world!"  
  
"Robin released them....But he's my friend he wouldn't do that!!"  
  
"Be warned i dont think hes up to any good...."  
  
"Alright Larva..."  
  
___---___---___Raven's room___---___---___  
  
Raven was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard footsteps entering her room she jumped."Oh...Hey Matrix.."  
  
"I heard..."  
  
"About Robin?...You don't think he wouldve done that do you?"  
  
"Theres been 300 killing since Rae!what do you think!"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
BB walked in and joined the chat."But why would Ro-"  
  
"Because hes a dim wit BB!He's doing this because Star doesn't like him!!!!"Matrix grinned.  
  
Raven sighed."You need to get some sleep....both of you...."  
  
-----------------BB's room------  
  
'Why would he do that Rae'He asked telepatheticly.  
  
'BB we don't even know if it was him now go to sleep.'  
  
----Matrix's dream-------  
  
"Bring it on Whoever you are!!!"He laughed evily  
  
"I already have!"Freddy Kruger laughed and tried to slice him but he ducked.  
  
"Leave me alone Bastard!!!"  
  
"No!"He cut matrix's arm as he woke up.  
  
---------after awakening------------  
  
'That bastard'  
  
He went into the living room carrying a kodachi and sat down on the couch.  
  
Raven backed away out of the kitchen...BB did as well...  
  
Matrix just watched not knowing what was going on.  
  
"M-m-m-m-matrix....could you help!?"  
  
"With what BB?"  
  
"Leather Face"Raven answered for him.She quickly ducked and held her fear back."You dont scare me....maybe your face does....but not you!"  
  
LF held a chainsaw in his hand and laughed evily"You expect me not to leave you alone!?Next time you get a remark I won't spare you...."  
  
"Quite fooling around Cyborg thats not funny."Miyu cried.and got hit with his chainsaw."Ahhhh!"  
  
"MIYU!!!!Your gonna pay you hurt my best friend...."Lf just raised an eyebrow at her(If he has one__)  
  
He knocked starfire unconsious."NOOO STAR!!!!"The two yelled.  
  
He snickered and tried to hit Matrix but missed."HA!Think you can do bet--"He hit Matrix in the stomache.  
  
"MASTER!!!!!!"Raven cried as LF dissappeared."Are you Ok?"  
  
"I'm fine....where'd he go!?"Matrix asked stunned.  
  
"We gotta split up Matrix your gonna go with Larva and Starfire"  
  
"Your sticking me with Them?"He asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Who else?"Raven snarled at him.  
  
"You and BB are going together huh?"  
  
"Nope..Me miyu and Cyborg...."  
  
"Bubububububut Raven!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!?????"  
  
"I dont wanna be stuck with Robin....."  
  
"So he'll clean you stupidness away!"  
  
"Yeah....wait a minute..I'm not stupid...Rae how do you spell beast again?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Raven:First chapter not bad huh? 


	2. The second sighting

Raven:Thanx 4 the reviews!!!I'm thinking about adding a friend to it....So if someone appears new its a friend of mine! heres the next chapter Robins secret  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own TT if i did Terra would be killed by me!  
  
Robin walked in the game room to notice everyone talking in a circle."Hey guys whats up?"They looked up in shock.  
  
"Nothing!"Starfire said trying to be her normal self.Trying to be normal she ate the table.  
  
"Ewww....."Ding dong.The doorbell rang."I'll get it Raven."Beast Boy said as he opened the door and sqeaked like a mouse.  
  
Raven walked over."Well well well i thought i'd never see you three again!!!"She whispered happily.  
  
"May we come in and visit"the girl said."We walked over in this storm and nearly died on the way here!"  
  
BB coughed."I wish you did"He coughed again.Raven gave him an evil glare as in saying don't tempt me boy i can send you into another demension.  
  
The guys laughed."Still torturing him huh?Raven do you remember me??"Onw of them asked.  
  
"How could I ever forget!?Your Sparkplug,your Cyclone and Your Impulse!"Raven smirked remembering them.Sparkplug held his hand out to the others.  
  
"I'm Sparkplug but you can call me sparks."  
  
"I'm BB and i know raes told me allllllllll about you."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeppers peppers!"  
  
Starfire ran over and grabbed Cyclone in a huge hug."Welcome friends!You may stay as long as you please!"  
  
Cyclone sqeaked."Um starfire let her go your gonna kill her!!!"  
  
"Hehe sorry."sarfire put her down.  
  
---------That night-----  
  
Raven was waiting in the game room getting prepared for the next thing she saw or heard.Something fell in the kitchen as she jumped."Is someone there?"A loud scream was heard but she didnt know it was her own scream.  
  
Sparks ran in."Whats wrong?I heard you scream!"he said trying to catch his breath."Raven???"'Shute where'd she go?'  
  
"SPARKS!!!!HELP!!!!!"Jason was coming after her."NO JASON!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"Jason stabs her leg so she cant move."AHH!!!GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!!!!"Sparks said angrily."Or fear my wrath!"Jason got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Sparks....Don't He'll kill you!"Raven said afraid.  
  
"Dont worry about me RUN!!!"He yelled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just do it and warn the others!!!"  
  
"Ok..."She got up and ran upstairs"Cyclone,BB,Cyborg,Star.Robin,Larva.Impulse,And Miyu!!Come quick.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Raven:EVIL SHORRT STORY*TRIED TO KILL IT*STUPID!!!!!!Oh hehe thats it for today^_^ 


	3. Spark gets hurt and Mike Myers may be de...

Raven:Heres th next chapter....If its short I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!  
  
Disclaimer:Again i dont own TT remember if i did no terra^_^  
  
_____-------___________------------------_____________________---------  
  
"Sparks?!"Raven called."Where are you i did what you asked!"Sparks was still guarding himself from Jason.  
  
"Raven!Go!Run out the door before he goes after you instead!....Huh?"Jason dissapeared.  
  
Robin came in."We haft to split up in pairs to get rid of this EVIL.Sparks and Raven you start in the hall.Me and star will go outside and look."  
  
Cyclone stood by Cyborg."I'm going with Cyborg!"  
  
Impulse stood by BB.Miyu stood by Larva.Raven looked at sparks as if she was saying are you OK?He nodded."Ready lets go."  
  
  
  
_______________________________Cyborg and Cyclone_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Cyborg?I heard about Robin.Do you think it's true?"Cyclone asked.  
  
"Hell no I dont he wouldnt do anything bad to his team mates mostly starfire!"he said angrily.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"It's ok Cyclone just dont go to sleep....."  
  
"I'll Try."  
  
______________________Raven and Sprakplug___________________  
  
"Sparks?"Raven asked a little worried.  
  
"What Raven?"he asked.  
  
"Are you Ok?."  
  
He smiled."Yeah I'm fine....RAVEN!DUCK!!!"He yelled as he covered her."You Bastard!Now you will pay!!!!"  
  
"Sparks DON'T!"Raven cried.Micheal Myers had stabbed his arm before she could get to him."Sparks!!!"  
  
Mike myers looked at at her with an evil looks on his face saying your next.(As if his face isn't ugly enough....[about nearly dies form looking at him])  
  
Ravens eyes turned a blood black/red."Now you WILL pay with you very own LIFE and BLOOD!"She glared angrily.Mike myers backed away a little.  
  
"No....Raven...dont...."Sparks choked out before he blacked out.  
  
Sparks woke up looking for her."Raven?"He saw 2 motionless figures on the ground.."RAVEN!!!"  
  
"what happen here?"he whispered to himself looking for any sign of movement.  
  
"Hello Sparkplug."Freddy Kruger said playing with Raven's hair(EEK!!![covers her hair]:P try now ya freak!)  
  
"Leave her alone!!!"He growled with anger and fear in his voice.  
  
"One thing..."Stabs her."Shes dead now!"  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!"He woke up....."Weird....Raven!"she was beside him with Mike Miyers dead behind her (or is he?)  
  
"Sparks!!I thought you were a dead you weren't breathing!Your loosing alot of blood!"  
  
"I'm ok.....Did you kill him?"  
  
"Yeah I hope lets get the first AID kit."  
  
"You go I'll stay."  
  
"Were suppose to stay together!!!"  
  
"Your right..."He got up holding his arm.They left for Rae's room.  
  
__________________________________Robin and Starfire__________________________________________________  
  
"Robin?"Starfire asked nervously."You dont work for those ugly things do you?"  
  
"No Starfire i would never do that to any of you!Who gave you that idea?"  
  
"Larva."  
  
"Miyus Boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Yeah."she said foolishly.  
  
"That jack ass!"  
  
"Please don't cuss friend!!"  
  
_____________________Raes room___________________________________________  
  
"And your sure your OK sparks??"Raven asked wrapping his arm in linein.  
  
"Positive..."he replied back."Raven can you promise me something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If some one plays with your hair punch and run."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
Chucky was under the bed getting ready for his chance to kill them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Raven:I'm sooooooo cruel the perfecto place to end it for now!!!!!!It wouldve been longer....but I'm running out of ideas. so Ja-Na for now 


	4. Promises Are Ment To Be Broken

Raven:Me again!!!Since you'll happen to like this soooooooooooooo farrrrrrrrr I'm adding another friendie in this wonderfulies story!!Fritos!  
  
Fritos:[bows]Thank you thank you![huggle attacks raven and falls into a ice cold lake]  
  
Raven:[Glares at her]You insulent THING!!  
  
Fritos ran and hides  
  
Raven:Sorry 'bout that heres chapter 4.Promises are ment to be broken.  
  
I may add the little wench!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can chuckie come out to play???"Chuckie said evily as he came out.  
  
"No you ugly thing!Go run to your daddy IT!"Raven sneered.  
  
Sparks fell asleep a few minutes before.(Hopefully thats not a habbit -_-)  
  
Chuckie put Raven in a trance and made her follow him into the hall."Raven."  
  
'Come on....I can do this...fight him!!!'raven cried as she tried to fight the evil.  
  
Raven fell out of the trance.And chuckie played with her blood covered hair.  
  
"You can't run anymore Raven.....Your mine!!!"He snickered evily as he stabbed her near the neck.  
  
"Sparks...please....wake....up...."  
  
________after sparkplug woke up____________  
  
"Raven?".he whispered trying to move."Rae?Where are you?"He got up barely and walked out the door.  
  
Chucky laughed at him."Too late!Shes gone!"Raven twitched a little,but evil voodoo dolly chuckie didnt notice but sparks did.  
  
"YOU KILLED HER!!!!???????"he angrily growled.Chuckie backed away.  
  
"Yes I sure did and what are you gonna do about it sparky boy?Call your dead friend from the dead?"Chuckie laughed insanely.  
  
"No....I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!"Sparks picked up chuckie and toor his head off."That was 2 easy!"A moan was heard."Rae!?"He ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Sparks?.....is....he..dead?"She coughed out.  
  
"I'm right here....Chuckies dead yes.......Are you ok?"  
  
"Just a scr-"Rae got up and fell down hard."atch.....Owie..."  
  
"Why?You promised me!"He cried.  
  
"That's because promises are ment to be broken......."She got up with the help of sparks.  
  
_______Miyu and LArva_____  
  
"WHAT!!!!YOU SET ROBIN UP!YOU DICKHEAD!"Miyu yelled at Larva.  
  
"I had to Miyu!OR she'll end up taking you away from me!"  
  
"Will not Larva shes my best friend."  
  
"Miyu,I love you but i worry your guardian and your supposed to be on duty but you being lazy here helping you idiotic friend Raven!?"  
  
Miyu glared.A fire ball appeared in her hand."Call her idiotic again Larva I dare you!"  
  
"No thank you I'm out!"  
  
"You leave I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."  
  
"Try me Miyu!You couldn't even bear to harm me!"  
  
____Sparks and Rae_____  
  
"Since 2 are dead whos next?"Sparks asked with humor in his voice.  
  
"Candyman maybe."Raven laughed as she brushed her hair."SPARKS!!!ITS HIM!!!"  
  
Candy man smirked."I'll come after you two later...."Bloody Mary appeared afterwards.  
  
"Raven.....Come to me....let me kill you...."She sadly glared.Sparks held Raven back.  
  
"Don't Rae it's a trick!She'll kill you!!"  
  
Raven fell backwards into his arms and blushed."What happened?"  
  
"She did....."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Raven:Another short chappie i need practice -_- well tell me what you think I'm sorry their not long i cant help it but I love you all!not.... 


	5. Torment

Raven: AHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!!!!!!  
  
I'll get right to the point and update now^_^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Raven disappears into darkness as everyone runs in to see and stares blankly.BB stood there with a blank look on his face.BM looked out of the darkness at the group.  
  
The clock stuck Midnight and voices of young people can be heard all over the tower inside and out.Starfire squealed as she felt something touch her.  
  
The bell rung.......  
  
"Um...Is This a good time to ask if i may stay?"A voice asked.They had no idea if they could trust the strange voice"Ummmmm Im Liera I'm no killer if thats what your thinking..."Liera giggles.  
  
"No we dont think your a killer its just-"Cyclone started.  
  
"You are a little overdoesed in clothes dont you think?"Sparks finished.  
  
"Whatever.....So can I?"Liera asked impatiently."Isnt there supposed to be a Raven girl here?"  
  
Everyone gets quiet.And Sparks told her the story.There was a long silence the a extrememly loud scream.They all run to see a voo doo doll on the floor and Matrix beside it dead.BB shrieked."Raven is so gonna kill me!!!"He begins to pout.  
  
A young girl in a wiccan dress appears."Its not what it seems Friends.....I will be back to help but i got to return"  
  
"But Raven! We need your help."  
  
"You can handle this alone.....Atleast now you can..."Raven disappears into the darkness again leaving a peice of small metal behind telling them that shes trapped at Death Lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death_lake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone but matrix arrives there and notices Raven chained onto a monster truck (AWSOMENESS!!!!) Raven was wearing the same wiccan dress they saw her in at the tower.  
  
"RUN!!!DONT COME NEAR ME HE'LL KILL YOU!!!"Raven yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone ran to her.  
  
"Run you fools...Hes coming for you!!!It's like the song....1 2 Freddies coming for you 3 4....Dont you get it you haft to run or he'll get you...GO!!!"  
  
"Were not leaving you...."Liera whispered."Your our friend."A tree burns to the ground.  
  
"Well,Raven i never new you made friends so quickly" Domstrie appeared."They look so tastie...yet harmless....But for you Raven my love anything."  
  
"IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE DOMSTRIE!!!"  
  
"Your saying you dont love me?The #1 serial killer in the world? The one who helped your brother?"  
  
"Yeah I am got a problem with that?"  
  
"Still single?"  
  
"Hell NO!"  
  
Domstrie gets a knife to Raven's kneck."Dont tempt me girl...." 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
A note from me!I will torment Cloud Later for his mistake, *Glares* Since most of you like my story I thank you for the reviews.  
  
And for you flamers ROT IN HELL! Since you may now know me and super buu killer are very close...You say anything you burn to ashes.  
  
I will not Add another chapter to this if those flamers in all my friends stories and my own apoligize if you dont you are an official prep! If you should know Cloud Strife Omega may be dead in a few minutes!  
  
  
  
Next time you review one of his fics tell him that Cloud + Horse = Love and marriage! Heehee as i said apoligize and i wont leave you hanging!  
  
Thanx and Ja-Na.,  
  
~:~:~Raven Skull~:~:~  
  
A.K.A  
  
~:~:~Kuro Enjero~:~:~ 


End file.
